Family Feuds, And Dreams Come True
by Ginny At Heart
Summary: The Weasleys have a huge fight over a few things, two Weasley's leave, one returns... this is mainly HP:GW and FW:SM (my made up charactor) Sorry about the horrible summary!
1. Traitors

Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned all of this, do you REALLY think I'd still be living in this little No-where town? Yea, right. the only one that I do own is Stacey.You'll meet her later.  
  
Authors note: Ok, this is my first fanfic EVER! So, suggestions are greatly appreciated, but don't be too mean to me. ok?  
  
Chapter 1: Traitors  
  
They all sat at the kitchen table, debating. The whole Weasley family, and Hermione was there also.  
  
"MUM! How could we even CONSIDER leaving him at that god-awful house?! I can't believe all of you! Especially you two! I thought you were his best friends, but how come I'M the only one who seems to care?!" Ginny screamed at her family, Ron and Hermione in particular.  
  
"We are his friends Gin!" Ron answered her, quietly, sounding a little bit guilty. "It's just that, we're all safer, including him, if he stays there!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Were you guys god damned deaf all of those times that he told you how they treat him in that evil hell-house?!" she screamed at them, "Or were you just too wrapped up in your own damn lives to listen? OR, is it that you two," she yelled, pointing at Ron and Hermione, "Want to be alone together?"  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" Her mum yelled, "I WOULD HAVE NEVER EXPECTED SUCH ACTIONS FROM YOU! YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUR UNFAIR ACCUSATIONS! GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Her mum was swelling with anger, so she figured she better listen. she wasn't too happy about it though.  
  
"FINE!" she screamed back, equally as angry. She stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
How could they? She thought to herself. Especially Ron and Hermione, his BEST FRIENDS, the closest thing he has to a family now that Sirius.! Yea, some friends! She sighed to herself as she brushed back her long auburn hair. I'd give anything to spend as much time with him as they do! She had far from forgotten her crush on him. Although everyone else thought she was over it, she would always like him. nothing could change that. She sat there staring at her reflection for a while. I'm not that bad looking. if I could just give up on Harry, then I could probably have a boyfriend no problem. its just so hard to give up on something you've wanted for so long.  
  
Thinking that the thing she wanted the most was the thing she had the least chance of getting, got her angry again, so she stormed over to Hermione's trunk and started throwing Hermiones books and other stuff back into it. I don't want to share a room with a person who is a traitor to their friends! She finished throwing Hermiones stuff into the trunk and threw it out into the hallway, along with Crookshanks' basket. She went over to her desk and scribbled a note to Hermione, telling her that traitors were not welcome in her bedroom. She placed the note on top of Hermione's stuff and locked her bedroom door with the magic-proof lock Charlie had given her for her birthday.  
  
She decided that Harry should know that he was not welcome here, so that he did not get his hopes up, so she went to her desk and carefully wrote a letter out to him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I hope those evil relatives of yours aren't  
Treating you horribly! I'm just writing to tell you not to get  
Your hopes up about coming here, because my so called "family"  
Decided that it would be safer if you stayed there during the  
Summer. I tried my best to get them to change their mind,  
But it only got me grounded (guess I should have left the cursing  
Out.) I just thought that I'd let you know, so you wouldn't  
Think that we're ignoring you. I'll see you at school! Don't worry,  
It won't be that long! Hope to see you soon!  
Love,  
Gin  
  
She went over to the cage of her pearly-white owl, Aurora, whom she had been given for being made a prefect. She carefully attached the letter to the owl's leg, and whispered to her, "Take this to Harry, ok?" Aurora hooted softly in response, before taking off out the window.  
  
Ginny sat there watching her owl fly off, absent-mindedly running the hairbrush through her hair again. If she had been looking down, however, she would have seen the redheaded figure moving towards the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: So, how was it for my first fan-fic chappie ever?! Please, review! Oh, by the way, I am hoping to update at least once a week, but don't get mad at me if I don't, I am involved in so much in school, and most of it is extra curricular. okies. REVIEW!!!!  
  
P.s. The first person to guess whom the redheaded figure is gets their name worked into the story somehow. ok? 


	2. Disagreements and Confessions

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never said it was. Stacey's mine. That's it. You'll be meeting her soon. Bye.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I am writing whenever I can, but I can't promise you a chapter as frequently as I have been updating all of the time. Sorry, I'm busy! But if I don't update AT LEAST once a week, feel free to yell at me!  
  
Recap: Ginny sat there watching her owl fly off, absent-mindedly running a hairbrush through her hair. She didn't see the red haired figure walk to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Disagreements and Confessions  
  
After a few seconds, Ginny was pulled out of her daydreams by a shriek that sounded like it had come from her Mum.  
  
"What the." Ginny said, before opening her bedroom door and rushing down the stairs. What she saw when she got to the first floor almost made her sick.  
  
Her whole family, except for her and, for some reason, Fred, was embracing a redheaded young man wearing horn-rimmed glasses. She instantly recognized him as Percy. She glared fiercely at the group of them. How could they so easily forgive him for what he did to Mum? To Dad! To Harry. Just thinking about that horrible letter that that moron had sent to Ron about Harry made her blood boil. She saw a look that must have matched her own on Fred's face, though not exactly understanding why. She couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, she snapped.  
  
"OH. MY. GOD!" she burst out. Her family spun around to see her bright red and ready to burst with anger.  
  
"Ginny dear, what's wrong, aren't you happy that your brother is back home with us?" her mother asked her confused.  
  
"NO! I am far from happy to see that horrible idiot! Have you all forgotten what he did to Mum and Dad? And what about that letter that he sent you Ron? The one telling you that your best friend was dangerous and that you should avoid him! HE IGNORED US ALL FOR A YEAR! How can you just forgive him for that so easily? He didn't even try to contact us when Dad was attacked! He didn't care that Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I were all almost killed a couple of weeks ago! He didn't care that Sirius died! How can you all just forgive him?! You are all STUPID FOOLS!"  
  
"Get out," her mother said to her, in an oddly calm voice, "Get out of my house."  
  
"FINE! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU MORONS ANYWAY!" she stormed up to her room to grab her stuff.  
  
Her family just stood there, angry at Ginny. Percy was sobbing. Mrs. Weasley looked triumphant. Ron was amazed at what Ginny had said. Out of all of them, he expected that she would be the most forgiving. Fred looked ready to attack Percy.  
  
Finally, someone spoke, "Ginny's right! How can you just forgive him for everything he's done, and not even think twice about it! You are fools! I'm leaving too." This, surprisingly, was said by Fred, who went up to his room and grabbed his trunk, meeting Ginny halfway down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm going with you. I don't want to stay in a house full of idiots."  
  
They both walked out the front door. Fred pulled out his wand and signaled the knight bus. They both got on the bus, paying for hot chocolate and the ride. They headed off to the leaky cauldron.  
  
When they entered the dilapidated old building, they sat down and ordered 2 butterbeers. They also ordered some food, and sat there in silence for a while. All of a sudden, Fred started laughing.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"I can't believe we just left! Its actually kind of funny!" Fred was laughing so hard people were starting to stare.  
  
"Yea, I guess you are right." Ginny said, starting to laugh as well.  
  
Suddenly, she was serious. "Fred? Why were you so mad at Percy? He never really did anything to you.  
  
"Well Gin, You know your friend Stacey Mitchell from the village? The one that goes to Beauxbatons? Well, you do know that Percy is going out with her?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, I know he's going to do something to screw that up, and I don't want to see her hurt, because honestly, I have liked her since you guys became friends."  
  
"Really? Wow, yea, I think that he's going to hurt her somehow too, and it drives me nuts. I hate him."  
  
"Hey Gin, why did you leave? I thought you were over Harry. I thought that you had given up on him."  
  
"Well, you don't know how hard I've tried to, but I just can't. It's like a sickness. I can't stop thinking about him. It just made me sick to see them all embracing him like he had done nothing wrong."  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. Well, Gin, we best be off to bed, we have to find something to occupy our time with tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok," she replied. And with that, they walked off to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I lied. You learned about Stacey in this chapter. Ok, well REVIEW!!!! Come on, I only got 2 reviews last time! I have another deal for you. If you can figure out whom they encounter the next day, your name will be worked into the story. 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: Fine, I'll admit it, It's not mine... but God dammit I wish it was! Then I could live in the house of my dreams and drive any car I wanted to... *sighs dreamily* Oh well, it's not mine, but read it anyway.  
  
Author's note: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I've been so busy with school, homework, jazz band, and other crap that I haven't had time, sorry! But here it is, I've finally updated!! Oh, yea, Stacey is no longer Stacey, she's Jocelyn or Joce or Josie, ok? Now, read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting  
  
When Ginny woke up that morning, she felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. How could she have said those things to her own family? Her mother who had always taken care of her; and her brothers who had always looked out for her. Then the memory of the fight, and what they had been trying to do crept back into her mind, and she was brought back to anger. She went over to the dresser and started brushing her hair. Her anger must have been evident, because when she looked down at the brush, there was a clump of hair that had probably been ripped out in her rage.  
  
"Great, now I have to get a haircut," she mumbled to herself in frustration.  
  
"Bee in your bonnet miss?" said a wheezy sounding voice.  
  
Ginny looked around quickly, and finally found the source of the voice: the mirror. She smiled slightly and then sighed. "Just a little aggravated at my family is all," she replied, "I really should learn how to control my anger," she said, smiling a little more, "May I ask your name?"  
  
"Jesabelle," The mirror replied kindly, "And what would yours be?"  
  
"Ginny," She said, smiling at the mirror once again.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door, followed by: "Hey Gin, are you awake?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'll let you go dear, I'm sure we'll speak again, good day," The mirror said.  
  
"Bye," Ginny replied, and she went over and opened the door. "Morning Fred, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Not very good, how about you?"  
  
"Same here, I felt guilty, but then every time I think about Harry spending his summer at that horrible place, the anger returns."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Fred said with a sigh, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well, look at the bright side, we have a month to spend in Diagon Alley, and for once, we actually have money, mainly because Fudge paid Dad off for not believing him and Dumbledore, but that allowance advance'll sure come in handy!"  
  
Fred laughed, "Yea, I guess you're right... Lets head downstairs and get some breakfast, then we can browse, OK?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds great to me," Ginny replied, and they headed downstairs.  
  
When they got down to the little pub, Ginny looked around at its occupants. She noticed some regular witches and wizards, a warlock, some goblins, and even a hag. She shuddered upon looking at the hag, and sat down in her seat. They ate a quick breakfast, and headed into the back. Fred took out his wand, considering Ginny wasn't allowed to use magic, and tapped the brick. The wall spread open and they peered down Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny started down the road. Since she was very young, she had always loved looking in the windows at all the books and quills and robes. Her favorite stores of all, however, were always Quality Quidditch Supplies and the Magical Menagerie. She loved looking at the many brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and the animals had always fascinated her at the Magical Menagerie.  
  
"Where to?" Fred asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me," Ginny said, "I love all the stores here."  
  
"Well then, lets go have a look around Quality Quidditch supplies, alright?"  
  
"Like I would ever object to that," She said with a laugh and they started down the street.  
  
When they got to the store, they pushed the door open and the bell made a soft tinkling sound. Ginny immediately headed towards the brooms and started looking around. She was in the process of study the new 'Meteorite 8000' when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Expecting to see Fred, she turned around, and a pair of green eyes was looking into hers.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled, giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Hey Gin, how are you?" he said with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"I got your letter," he told her quietly. "I'm so sorry that they're being so stubborn, I tried to change their mind, but they refused to listen."  
  
"That's alright... They're probably right anyway, people I'm close to do have a tendency of dying," His eyes suddenly glazed over with a painful look.  
  
"Harry, we both know that what happened with Sirius was not your fault, and don't even start to blame yourself," she told him in an undertone, switching her voice back to normal, she said, "So, what are you doing here so early in the summer?"  
  
"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia decided to take their 'Ickle Diddykins' out shopping in London for the day, so I asked them to drop me off. I figured that I might not get another chance to get here, and there was a whole bunch of stuff that I still needed. They're picking me up at 5:00... their exact words were: 'Be back outside by 5 or we leave you there," he told her with a smile. "What are you doing here? Is everyone here?" He asked her.  
  
"Nope, just me and Fred," She decided against telling him that she had been kicked out, "We just both decided that we needed to get away for awhile... Oh yeah, Percy's back..." she practically spat out the name when she said it.  
  
Harry laughed slightly. "Out of all of you, I expected YOU to forgive him the fastest," He said with a laugh.  
  
"After everything he's done to all of us? You included? I can't believe anyone forgave him... especially Ron and Hermione. I do suppose you know that Ron finally got up the courage to ask her out?"  
  
"Yea, Ron owled me a couple of weeks ago to tell me."  
  
"Gin? Where are you?" Fred's voice came from a few aisles over.  
  
"I'm right here," she called.  
  
"Oh, there you are... Harry? Wow, didn't expect to see you here! How are you mate?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?"  
  
"Same here, sorry about that stupid decision mate, I suppose Ginny told you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, It's alright," Harry assured them.  
  
"How long are you here?" Fred asked Harry.  
  
"Until about 5:00." "Wanna join us? We're just going to roam around for awhile, probably get ice cream and some school stuff, nothing exciting,"  
  
"Sure, why not. It's no fun shopping alone anyway," and off they went. They spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, and eating ice cream. At 5:00, both Fred and Ginny were sorry to see Harry go. They ate dinner at the pub and then headed up to their rooms.  
  
Ginny grabbed her muggle CD player and started listening to a CD that Hermione had given her, Simple Plan. She drifted off to sleep with music playing in her ears...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Once again, sorry it took so long, and sorry that it sucks, but it does. Review anyway... I don't care if it's a flame or a compliment, just review!!!! 


End file.
